How bleak the world will be
by Suicide In A Bottle
Summary: Gackt Kamui has been killed and he is only the first.
1. Prologue: It began with him

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Jrockers. **

**A/N: I LOVE the Jrockers this is just something that popped into my head. Don't know why, but it did sorry if you're offended. Also, feel free to flame if you wish. This stroy contains two OCs named Amanda or Azrael and Selina.**

_A horrible dream,_

_A nightmare, _

_There's no way that is could be true_

_But it was, he was…_

_Gone._ What could have only been described as shocking and wrong. Today was a bleak day; even the skies had to weep. How could this have happened? It wasn't possible, but it was. The man that everyone had thought invincible was gone. Erased from the world. One of Japans most beloved rock Stars, gone in the blink of an eye. Not the way he should've gone either. He shouldn't have died this way. He should have died peacefully after a long, successful career. He did die peacefully, but not after a long career, it was short fleeting only ten years solo.

A day that would forever be remembered as the saddest day in Japan's history.

Gakuto Kamui, model, actor, soloist, and one the most famous international rock star in world was **_Dead. _**Gone, and he was only 36.

The graveyard was packed with friends, family and associates. Outside fans from all over Japan were gathered at the gates, the color white bright against the expanse of cold, dark grey storm clouds that blanketed the sky. The rain came down in torrents, very fitting for the funeral of a man that had loved the rain. Said it had given him inspiration for some of his saddest songs. Had he been there, he most likely would have already had an idea for some song or something or another forming in his mind.

In the front row sat his mother and father, behind them the members of Gacktjob: You, Chachamaru, Juken, Chirolyn, Ren, Iago, Masa, Ryu, Yosh, Jun-ji, Nell, and Minami, the former members of Malice Mizer: Mana, Yuki, Kozi, Tetsu, and Klaha, along with Hyde, Amanda, Selina, Ayumi Hamasaki, Lee Hom Wang and the other stars he worked with on the Moon Child movie. Around them stood assorted other people that the man had worked with. It was a sad day indeed.

He'd been found seemingly asleep, in his bed by Chacha, who had come by to see what was keeping the soloist at home. The thing was though nothing had been disturbed at all. Everything was right where it was supposed to be, the door was locked, nothing was missing or broken. Even Gaku had look fine, until Chacha had noticed he wasn't breathing, and his skin was ice cold. His features frozen in place peaceful and calm, locked in everlasting sleep. Just the way he should look, majestic and regal. Perfect or at least as close perfect to perfect as he could be.

The exact thing that he had always claimed to be, he was not; immortal. And now how they all wished so strongly that he was, that he would arise from his coffin and this horrible nightmare could be just that: a nightmare. But it would not be so, he was gone and nothing could bring him back, he was lost to the world. He would never make another song, video, T.V. appearance, or any thing else. Gone…. He was truly gone and the world had looked as bleak as did right now.

The strangest thing was the M.E. could find no cause of death; there were marks on his body at all. It was as if he had died naturally, but he had not, he had been murdered and the world knew. There was no evidence though, except for the strange message left on the wall of his bedroom:

_How bleak the world will seem again_

_He was just the first to go_

_And when all is done more shall so_

_This will not be the end_

The message was very clear, there would be more deaths. The message it's self was strange it had been written in blood, Not Gakuto's of course, then perhaps the killers. But when the detectives had gone back to investigate the writing it was gone, yet it was obvious that no one had been in the house since Chacha had found him that morning. Little did they know that this would be the beginning of the strangest, most baffling murder cases in the world.

Gakuto Kamui was the first, everything began with him.


	2. It's been that long?

Why Chapter 2

Three weeks… had it honestly been so short a span of time since he had died? It seemed _so_ much longer than that, months. The thought spun uselessly around Hyde's still aching heart. He was sitting in _his_, Gakuto's, bedroom planning the idols tribute concert, a task he thought only fitting that he should perform. The others had offered to help and he had graciously accepted, it was only right after all. His job was to direct the tributary and decorate, which is why he was here, in the last place Gaku had been alive and the place where he had been found dead.

The funeral, the reading of his will, not that any of them had known he had even had a will. Though that hadn't been the thing that had gotten them the most; it was what the will contained that surprised them. Gakuto had left them his house (them being his friends of course), in addition to the house he had also left them a good deal of his fortune, along with anything in the house that they wished to have. A substantial amount of the money had been given to charities the world over far too many to name in fact.

There had also been a large amount left to his parents, enough that they would never need to work for the rest of their lives. And his car? One of his most prized possessions? He gave it Hyde of course. He still couldn't believe the man had left him his car! That alien looking device, and yet he hadn't driven his own car not once in the three weeks since the funeral. One other thing that he had given away, one of his other prized possessions: his onyx bracelet. It had shocked them all that he hadn't wished to be buried with it; he instead chose to be put to rest with one of his other onyx pieces. The bracelet he had given to Selina, and she never took it off once.

A single tear slipped down his face, he still couldn't believe his friend was gone. He still expected the man to come walking up to him with one of completely irrelevant comments, trying to make him smile. Then making that off handed comment about his smile being sin, god how he missed the man. The others were worse more or less, Yu was absolutely devastated, and he still didn't want to believe it either, but then again no of them did. It was like their entire world was still standing still.

They were, however slowly, coming to terms with the reality that had come crashing down around them. It was a painful process, but life went on and they would keep living not only for themselves but for their fallen friend as well. The case was still baffling the police, the best detectives in Japan were on the case and they hadn't found anything that help at all. They would get looking of course but it was unlikely that they would find anything. Still the others refused to give up.

"Haido?" a timid voice asked, startling him out of his thoughts. He looked up, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw who it was.

"Ah, Manda", says softly "Is there something that you need?"

"I just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You've been holed up in here for a while now."

He sighed a little heavily "I'm fine it's just planning the tribute concert for Gaku is really…hard." He sighed again. "I-I really just want to wake up and have all of this just have been some really horrible dream or a sick, sick joke but it's not."

His voice wavered a bit at the end and Amanda went over to him, wrapping him in her arms and holding him. Hyde leaned against her, just feeling her presence round him. It was very soothing. He stayed there a few moments, collecting himself and gathering his thoughts, after while he pulled back and smiled. She looked at him and smiled back.

"I wish this could all be a horrible dream too, sadly it isn't but I am fairly positive that he wouldn't want you to be his sad." She looked at him in hopeful way, wanting to have cheered him up at least s little. He smiled at her, knowing somewhere deep in side that she was right. After all, she was a shinigami, she hadn't been the one to ferry his soul to the other side but she had been to talk to him. He was adjusting now and couldn't see them just yet, but he would be able to in the future.

"Thank you" he said honestly "I needed that, more than I relies." He looked down for brief moment before catching her eyes again. "May ask you a question?" she nodded "Is he adjusting well enough, I mean is he happy?"

She smiled a little sadly. "He misses all of us and wishes he could come sooner but yes he is happy or as much as he can be at the moment."

Hyde nodded the answer good enough for him at the moment. He got up off the bed slowly, heading towards the door. As he grabbed the handle he turned back briefly. "Oh, and Manda? Next time try using the door please." He laughed at her indignant sputtering and walked off. It felt good to laugh, but right now he needed to focus. Tonight was the tribute concert and he needed to get ready. Something was wrong though, he didn't feel right about this. Hyde chose to ignore this in favor of concentrating on the hours to come.

Later however he would have wished he had paid more attention to that feeling.


	3. So It Begins

Chapter 3: So It Begins

The concert was going well, very well in fact. Everyone was so in control it was almost as if they weren't having a tribute concert for their dead friend. The world had almost started spinning again, just barely that was. The crowd was electrified, people were screaming, some of them were crying and others were just generally having a good time. By Hyde's standards everything was going very well. Dir en grey was on the stage now, they were right in the middle of "Ain't afraid to die" and the crowd was almost eerily quiet, backstage where he was now looking out into the crowd he could just barely see tears on some of the people's faces.

Everything, much to his surprise, was also running very smoothly. For that he was very appreciative, he didn't think he could handle it if anything went wrong, not on this night, anyway. He would have most likely have had a heart attack, had anything actually gone wrong. Backstage Versailles was getting ready to take the stage after Dir en Grey, and if Hyde was being perfectly honest with himself (and he was) he had to say that Kamijo didn't look that great right now. Though really, he probably didn't look his best right now either so that was ok.

There was still one thing that was bothering him. That sinking feeling was still churning in his stomach, and it just _refused _to go _away_. Now Hyde was a very sensible person and knew that he should most likely do something about and he would, later. He looked back into the dressing room that Versailles was currently occupying, just taking a cursory glance around and noticed that Azrael wasn't there. He stepped in knocking on the door to alert them to his presence. They stopped looking in his direction.

"Sorry to disturb you guys, but where is Manda?" he asked. Kamijo answered his query.

"She said she was going up to the roof for some air." He said nonchalantly.

"And she hasn't came back yet?" he asked curiously.

"No," Kamijo answered "We just presumed she needed some air before that concert. She's still taking Gaku's death hard." At the last part he hung his head slightly, and the others got quiet. The silence stretched on for awhile before Hyde spoke again.

"We're all still taking his death hard…" his sentence faded out and silence once again enveloped them, until Chacha walked by.

"Hey, what_ are _you guys _doing_?" he asked startling them all and making them nearly jump out of their skin. They all turned to look at him, he was practically radiating with energy, like he was literally glowing. His little scare did its job though, they snapped out of their stupor.

"Ah yes," Kamijo said "We should get back to warming up."

Hyde nodded and left the room, following Chacha to where Gacktjob was warming up as well. Hyde would be singing Orenji no Taiyou with them and Lee Hom; they would also be singing December Love Song together as well. While they were making the last of the preparations before they started warming up, Hyde wondered what was taking Manda so long, but the dismissed the thought he knew she would never miss a performance, willingly of course.

~on the roof~

Manda or Azrael as she was known to her fans sat atop the roof of the building where a mere few below her the tribute concert honoring one the world's best entertainers was taking place and soon she would have to take part of the farewell ceremony and sing, both as an solo artist and the newest member of Versailles. She sighed the weight of her friends passing weighing down heavily upon her, movement to her left alerted her to the prescience of her long time friend, Selina.

"Still grieving I see." Selina said in a very subdued tone. "Will you never stop this?"

Amanda looked over to the source of the voice from where she sat, her voice was low and weary when she spoke.

"And you're going to tell me that you've stopped mourning him already? I wouldn't believe that in a million years."

Selina's face turned sour at her words as did her voice, "What you believe is none of my concern at the moment, nor will it ever be!" her voice turned suddenly to honey "Besides, what you should be worried about at the moment is that tribute concert you've got to perform in soon. All fans are waiting to see you; the press is waiting to tear you to pieces should your performance not go as well as it should. Do you _honestly_ think that you should be _so _focused on my mental state right now?"

Amanda looked sad "I know, I know, but what else am I supposed to focus on?

Her voice was so defeated. The other went to her, opening her arms to the weary girl. Amanda collapsed in the offered arms.

"I'm sorry, love. Selina said "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. Forgive me?" She smiled and looked down at her companion and received a shaky smile in return. "Now then", she said brightly "You need to get down there and get ready; you're supposed to go on in a few minutes." Amanda nodded and disappeared into the floor. Selina stayed a few more moments more and stared at the sky. There's a storm coming she said quietly to herself.

~back downstairs~

Dir~en~Grey was just existing the stage and Kyo felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed to get away from his band mates for just a little while. He headed up a set of stairs just out of site of the stage. The room above the stage was about the size of a small classroom and held various pieces of equipment electrical or otherwise. The air was slightly musty, the one window that was in the room had clearly not been opened for a long time. Kyo didn't care though; he just needed a place to put his mask back in place, to collect himself so no one would see how broken and shattered he was.

He closed his eyes, trying to will away the exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him. It's too bad that he was too tired to notice the slight vibrations of purposely light footsteps steadily coming towards him. Kyo opened his eyes with a much put upon sigh and was stealing himself to rejoin his friends. The person moved silent as the clouds that move in the sky, blade already drawn. Then the figure was behind him and then the blade came down…

* * *

A/N: Well yeah there it is the third chapter after over a year -_-' and with a cliffhanger, yeah I'm evil XP.


	4. Death comes again

A/N: Here it is the next chater...I don't even know what to say to this. It's sad I can promise all of you that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

He heard the whistle of air as the blade came down, almost inaudible over the roar of the crowd and intensity of Versailles music. The mop of blonde ducked a few seconds before the gleam of jade could connect with his head, but soon returned with even more energy. Kyo automatically swung his fist, smirking as the person grunted deep in their throat at, cringing at the vibrating pain in their chest.

He had been in far too many fights, been through too many fans to let his guard down and this person did not surprise him in the least. Although he had been able to sneak up on him.

Within in that second though, sharp teeth dug into his shoulder tearing not one of his stage screams, but one of pure terror and pain. Cold hands grabbed at his tattooed arms and twisted them behind his back, pushing him into the dust covered brick of the little unused room.

"Twisted little Kyo...are you really not afraid to die?"

Kyo's ears seemed to twitch at the voice, but the rushing water noise in his head was making him dizzy. Instead, he grabbed at the assailant's ankles, latching his teeth onto them and biting harshly, but to no avail. The person standing over him seemed to smirk mirthlessly as his crazed, dark eyes squinted, trying to focus.

The same cold hands grabbed him by his neck, dragging him to him to his feet. A smirk played over the person's face, pure malice dripping like poisonous honey. This man, only 5 "3 -"4 with the biggest voice the world of J-rock has ever heard, dared to be so smug about himself. Lying in interviews and the way he acts as if he isn't scared?

Kyo grabbed blindly as he vision finally blurred over as the person banged his skull against the brick, but still he fought. Like each and every day, he fought back to keep his place in this world. He dug his nails into their clothed arms, spat profanities that Satan himself would cringe from, but the person merely laughed. A giggle perhaps. A sound that held the very essence of pure insanity.

He was thrown to the floor, the wind knocked out him, dizzy and slightly disoriented. His assailant was on him in an instant, blade positioned and ready. The fool hadn't restrained him though. Kyo lashed out with his right arm and his fist connected with the other person's side, knocking him/her off balance enough for the Jrocker to shove them off. The next step was only logical; he went for the dagger. The attacker and the would be victim struggled for control, the jade dagger clutched in both sets of hands. It hits Kyo then that he never imagined he'd ever be in this situation; actually fighting for his life.

They roll about the dust covered floor, both unrelenting, knowing that the smallest mistake meant death for one, discovery for the other. A well placed knee to the stomach had the would be killer gasping for breath and rolling away from the shorter man. Kyo threw the knife, heard it clatter as it hit the floor some dozens of feet away. By then the person, had regain his breathe and was starring him down. The blonde's face twisted a scowl and he charged. Punches were thrown and blocked as they moved about the room, one hit Kyo square in the face; one of his own caught the nameless figure in the gut.

A roundhouse kick was aimed at his head. He dove sideswiping the figure, he back flipped landing with for too much grace and almost no noise. Kyo's mind was reeling. Who the FUCK was this guy he wondered. He saw the shadow turn his head, his gaze followed the attackers. They spotted it at the same time; the jade dagger, its blade glittering and brilliant in the dim lighting form the streetlight. Both the attacker and the target dove at the same time; Kyo wasn't fast enough. His assailant had his weapon back.

The killer struck, the dagger whistled through the air. Kyo blocked the strike, his arm catching the downward arc of the blade. He didn't see the kick coming from his left. There was _shink_ of the blade, a slight glimmer from the street light in his muddled vision, and then a stabbing pain deep within his chest. And then, just like it was over, just like that everything was said and done.

Kyo had made a fatal mistake, had missed one of his killer's attacks; let his guard slip for just a _second._ That second was it took for the person to do him in. He felt the blade as it entered his chest cold and sleek, sharp and efficient; felt it go through him with a swiftness that was meant to be merciful, not vicious. The blood came next, sticky and warm, against his skin, pouring out both sides of the opened wound. Then he was being slowly, gently lowered to the floor, more blood pooled around him. It soaked his shirt and mixed with the dust.

His killer was standing over him.

He could feel the understanding in the nameless gaze on him, watching as the life slipped slowly from him.

"_Suffer no more"_ it was little more than a whispered breath in his mind. It echoed in the room and in his soul.

Kyo's face relaxed, he smiled. It was ruefully sad and small.

It was happy.

The blonde, was for the first time, (since Dir~en~Grey went mainstream); truly happy. He didn't have to pretend anymore, because he wasn't ok. Oh the world knew his wasn't and yet it had no idea that he never had been. He wouldn't have to deal with any of it anymore; the rabid over obsessed fangirls, the long hours of practice, the staying up late to due to writer's block and the countless nights of insomnia.

He was tired; so, so tired. He was tired of the fame and fortune, the touring and public appearances; lying to cover the past no one could ever, _ever_ know about.

He had been tired for _so_ long now, _too_ long and he knew somewhere in the deepest part of his subconscious that he has wanted this for just as long.

Kyo is relieved, so fucking relieved that someone took the weight off his shoulders and that he can rest now; because there is nothing that he _ever_ has to worry about now or ever again.

And now he can feel the cold seeping in, the icy grip of death's arms embracing him. He is ready to die, more ready than he really wants or cares to admit to himself or anyone else. He looks up toward what he thinks is the direction of his killer's face and knows he is fading. He catches a glimpse of bright red eyes, glowing softly in the dim lighting back room, behind the stage as the concert honoring the death of one of Jrock's most influential artist continues on.

Kyo can feel the glowing crimson orbs and he can feel the life ebbing from him. His eyes are starting to close, he lets them. His strength is beginning to leave him, he is starting to feel detached from everything and dying isn't as bad as he thought it would be.

A sudden scream brings him back for a moment to earth for a few minutes, for a few _precious_ minutes. He can just barely make out the voices of the people surrounding him; his band mates. He opens his eyes again and can see (dimly) Shinya's face above him, yet it is not Shinya he looks for. He seeks out glowing crimson and he finds them clinging to the half shadows far above their heads, like essence of something long since passed.

He smiles again, not the sad, rueful small smile from before, but a real smile. It is the realist smiles any of them has ever seen on their front man's face.

It is genuine and pure, like the rain that fell at Gakuto's funeral. He feels it then the joy that comes from smiling and actually meaning it. His chest rises again, in haling as if he means to breathe…

There is no exhale; only two words.

Then Kyo is gone and there is nothing that can be done now.

* * *

The figure above watches as the blondes' band mates find him, as Shinya screams and runs to him. The dirty blonde falls next to the other man, puts his head in his lap. He tries to get a response from him.

Any kind of response.

The others have rushed over as well.

Toshiya is holding the little blonde's hand and whispering desperate pleas for him "_not to give up"_ and to _"hang on, everything is going to ok"_ ...When he knows it won't.

Kaoru, his black hair spilling into his eyes, is trying and failing to stop the blood that is seeping out his friend. But…there is _so_ much, too much and he knows it is _too_ _late_; far, far too late.

He tries anyway.

The blood is soaking his pants and staining his hands. He feels like it's trying to suffocate him…it is. It's suffocating all of them with its sickeningly sweet copper smell.

Die goes_ (volunteers_) to get help, it makes sense he is the fastest and he does not want to be witness to Kyo's death. He is crying but doesn't know it.

The wind going past him as he runs helps to dry the tears he will not be able to cry later.

Back in that little room above the stage, Shinya rests his head against Kyo's. The pretty man is talking to him now; still trying to extract some type of reaction out the smaller male and had, thus far, been unsuccessful.

So when Kyo's eyes open, a surge of hope shoots through him. Then he notices that he isn't looking at him, but rather past him. His lips, now pale, so very pale, move once, twice.

His breathing stops and he is gone.

Die still has not returned.

The room is cold, colder than when first they had found him.

It is silent with the death of a friend, a brother, an irreplaceable and important person in the trio's lives.

The three are still, so still they could have been carved from stone and quiet, so very _quiet_ that it is unnatural and crying tears falling silently, heads bent eyes closed.

No one moves until Kaoru raises his head.

"What did he say?" it is low, hardly even a whisper and almost an exhale of breath.

Kyo no longer had breath.

" 'Thank you.' " His companion's look at him confused.

"He said 'Thank you'." Both replies are equally as hushed, as if talking any louder would break the somber, nightmare that had befallen them.

So, they sat puzzled and hurt, but the pain greatly outweighed the confusion and they stayed as they were.

All the while crimson eyes watched.


	5. What Comes Next

A/N: Yeah life and stuff got in my way, but I will finish this. Also, this may be a little rushed because I really just wanted to get to the end and get the next chapter set up. Which will _much, much _better.

Enjoy.

* * *

The concert had been halted immediately upon Die's rushed and out of breath news that Kyo had been found stabbed. What was supposed to be a few hours of tribute and celebration turned into the worst few hours of their lives. The ambulance and police arrived within moments of each other, but it was already too late.

Kyo was pronounced dead on arrival.

Cause of death: stab wound to the chest.

His body was carried out on a stretcher; the pure white sheet stained an ugly, dark crimson with his blood. The band rode with his body to the hospital; his parents were going to meet them there. Shinya and Toshiya cried the entire time; Kaoru could not stop looking at Kyo's body, and Die refused to look at any of them. The fans were devastated as were the rest of the Jrock community.

The security teams were questioned about anything they may have seen or heard. They all reported that nothing suspicious had been seen or heard and that they did not understand how this could have happened. Security was cleared, the various bands and artist that been assembled were cleared, and after reviewing _all_ of the security footage it was concluded that none of the fans could done it either. Evidence gathered from the scene of the crime would take a few days to process.

~'~

Another Jrocker was gone and the world was sentenced to mourn once again.

~'~

Kyo, the former lead singer of the Rock/Metal band Dir~En~Grey, was buried a week later. In contrast to the quiet of Gackt's funeral, Kyo's funeral was much louder and more joyous than it really should have been. But that was the way the blonde had told his band mates that he wanted it.

_"Hey, guys when I die before the rest of you do, no crying at my funeral and no sappy songs either. I want my funeral to as loud and lively as I was ne?"_

The sun shone brightly above them as Buck Tick's Alice in Wonder Underground played in the background. Friends and loved ones gathered together to celebrate the life of man who would be dearly missed and never forgotten. Kyo's parents sat in the front and the remaining members of Dir~En~Grey alongside them. In the following rows are L'Arc~en~Ciel, Buck Tick, GacktJob, Versailles, and to everyone's surprise the members of Korn (they flew out as soon as the heard). Also in attendance are various other bands that idolized and admired Dir~En~Grey. Clad in various shades and hues of white they talked and joked about the blonde front man, no tears would be shed in the cemetery on this day, no, they would be saved and stored away for after. All the eulogy was given by all Dir~En~Grey, each member having their own special memory to share. Kaoru said the final goodbyes and the service was done.

It was after the funeral that Versailles, GacktJob, L'Arc~en~Ciel, and Dir~En~Grey had all agree to meet at Gaku's house later to regroup and just…be among friends. Kamijo stated that they might arrive later than the others because they were going to make a trip to An Café in Shibuya.

Hyde sat through the entire thing feeling distressed and slightly detached like he was having one long continuous nightmare and had not woken up yet. He had just given his condolences to Kyo's parents and was leaving when his phone went off in pocket. The sound of L's theme flittering up through his suit pocket snapped him out of his detached state. He noted the unknown id before flipping the phone open and answering.

"Moshi Moshi, Haido desu."

"Ah, moshi moshi, Haido-san. My name detective Lazul Ryuzaki. I'm with the 3rd precinct of the Shinjuku Police Force, I am the investigator that has been assigned to this case," the man's voice was a smooth baritone " I'm calling to inform you that we now have a lead in the case and are following it up at this moment."

Hyde stopped dead in his tracks, his heart pounding in his chest and the grip on his phone tightened enough that he feared he might break it.

"You have a lead? May I ask what it is?"

"Of course, Haido-san. The shoe prints found in the dust covering the floor were found to belong to the late Kyo and rest of the band, as did the finger prints. There was; however, something of the killers left behind at the crime scene: a jade dagger."

"A jade dagger?" Hyde's insides froze, his pupils dwindling in shock. There was only one person he knew of that even owned a jade dagger, no, it couldn't be the same person.

"Yes, it is quite an unusual choice of weapon, masterfully craved and handled. There are not many jade masters in the world that would be capable making such a fine dagger. We have an expert on hand that is currently comparing it with examples of other pieces of work. It is a long process I'm afraid and thus we do not expect a match to be made for a few more days, I apologize for this."

"Oh no, no. No, need to apologize at all. I'm sure it's a very detailed process. Thank you for all of your hard work thus far and please keep me updated."

"I will, ja mata ne, Haido-san"

"Ja mata ne."

Hyde stood there a while longer before exiting the cemetery and getting into his (Gaku's) car and starting it. He drives away heading in the direction Gakuto's, now GacktJob's, house. The others were already there except the rest of Dir~En~Grey. He shut the engine off and sat there for a few minutes letting the information he just learned bounce around in his skull. The likely hood that that particular dagger could belong to the individual he was thinking of was impossible. He shook his head and shoved the thought away. It was just a coincidence.

He got out and went to the door opening it with the spare key that Gaku had had made for him.

"_My home is your home, Hyde"_

The words flitted through his mind, not completely unwelcomed. He enters the house announcing his presence. Cha Cha appeared in doorway and greeted him.

"Hello, Haido-kun. Everyone is in the living room, except Versailles they have yet to arrive and dinner is almost ready," he laughed lightly, "Oh, don't give me that look. We know we didn't have to cool but we did anyway. Shinya, Tochi and myself that is."

With that he disappeared back into the kitchen and Hyde went to sit in the living room. Spread out amongst the various piece of furniture were the former members of GacktJob (they had disbanded following Gakuto's funeral), the soon to be former members of Dir ~en ~Grey (There was no way they would go on without Kyo), the rest of L'Arc~en~Ciel, and Amanda.

Selina was, however, missing.

Hyde noticed it immediately, though, what made her absence stand out so much and why it bothered him he could not fathom. He sat down in one of the arm chairs next to the fireplace, a sigh escaping him as some the day's tension fell away. Even under the circumstances it was nice to be in a familiar place with friends. He waited until Cha Cha, Toshiya, and Shinya rejoined them (carrying in trays of, by the smell, he presumes to be dinner) to share the news he had been told. He cleared his throat nervously, and then regretted it a moment later when everyone turned to look at him. He never did like being stared at.

"I got a call from the lead investigator on the case. His name is Lazul Ryuzaki; he says that they may have a lead." He looked up through at everyone through his bangs, taking in their expressions.

"What did he say?" Tetsu urged.

Hyde told them of the conversation that took place and watched as everyone's face lit up at the prospect of catching their friends' murderer. Hyde, however, had the sneaking suspicion that this was not going to end anytime soon.

~'~

Meanwhile in Shibuya:

The sun was beginning to set as Hizaki walked out of the book store a block away from An Café, he had been lured in by the promise of something to take his mind off the recent happenings and had walked in. Jasmine had wanted to stay behind with him but he had insisted on going in by himself. Perhaps it was the paranoia from everything that was going on or maybe it was just him noticing the absence of the rest of the band but he felt like he was being followed.

It was a very odd sensation and very creepy. He stopped and turned around all he saw were the dozens of other people going about their business. He kept walking, but the feeling only intensified.

He was _not _going to panic.

The blonde ducked out of site and moved onto one of the back alleys. He had only been walking a few seconds when he heard the footsteps. He stopped and turned again, there was a person behind him.

Hizaki froze and a shiver raced up his spine.

The late evening sun casted shadows off the buildings around them and obscured the figures face, but the rest of him was visible; though it offered no clue as to the gender of the individual. He felt even more nervous than he had a moment ago.

The mysterious figure nodded its head at him then spoke.

"This is such a shame, you truly are beautiful, Hizaki."


	6. Is Not What You Expected

A/N: I still don't know where this is going, guess I'll have to see depending on my mood.

* * *

"You killed Gaku and Kyo, and now I'm next. Aren't I?" it was barely audible above the noise of the main streets just beyond the buildings around them.

The figure shakes its head and sighs in a manner that suggests _something_ has gone wrong.

"This really _is_ a shame. Wrong place, wrong time, my dear."

"Well, if you are going to kill me get it over with. I won't scream and I won't fight you," The guitarist stands firmly; without fear, "I am quite sure it would be useless to anyway."

His companion lets out a surprised chuckle and bows.

"As regal as you are beautiful I see, how wonderful," he cocks his head to the side, "Truly, though are you just going to give up?"

The blonde shakes his head.

"No, I am not giving in; I am merely accepting what is going to happen. I could scream and cry and try to fight you, but that isn't who I am and I would rather not die anymore painfully than I have to."

Hizaki squares his shoulders and nods to his would be killer. The other does the same and steps into the waning sunlight, but still his face is hidden by the hat Hizaki can now see placed upon his head. He slowly bridges the gap between them, until he stands only a hand full of steps before the beautiful man.

"One last request, if you please? I'd like to see the eyes of my killer."

The man, for Hizaki was very sure it was a man, said nothing and nodded once more and removed the hat that shaded his eyes. He was about to step forward again, but paused. It was only for the most fleeting of seconds, and then he resumed his motion as if he had never stopped at all. He was right in front of the blonde now, and Hizaki had to tilt his head back in order to see his eyes. The sight presented to him was of a strong face with swirling pools of endlessly deep onyx that both mesmerized and (in some odd way) comforted him. He looked genuinely apologetic and Hizaki found that he couldn't hate this man for what he was about to do to him.

"I'm sorry that you have to do this."

He has no idea why he is apologizing.

"So, am I, truly I am."

His voice carries an undertone of bitterness and his eyes hold nothing but sadness.

"It's okay, I forgive you."

"Thank you"

They speak in hushed whispers, the immensity of what is about to happen weighing heavily on both of them. He takes a shaky breath and asks the question that he both does and does not want the answer to.

"Will it hurt?"

Barely an exhale of breath, but his voice does not shake and for that he is grateful.

"You won't feel a thing," he whispers.

Hizaki's breathing is not erratic but calm and steady, his pulse does not pound in his ears but thrums with anticipation and his gaze never strays. Hizaki stares his killer straight in the eye and he waits:

One breathe...

Two...

The world fades to black.

~'~

In the Ginza district of Chou one very tired Hamasaki Ayumi is returning to her loft after a long day of recordings, album promos, and business meetings. She has been working very hard these past few weeks in order to keep her mind off the tragedies that have happened, which in turn has concerned her manager and as such he has given her the next few days off. She enters the apartment, swaps her heels for her slippers, and deposits her things in the closet near the doorway. Her mind is already focusing on the many ways to spend her little break as she heads towards the bath intent on taking a nice, hot shower.

Or she was when her cell rang interrupting her short journey, she stopped reaching into her pocket and retrieving the device. The number that flashed on the screen was one that she knew well.

"Moshi Moshi, Ayumi desu."

"Moshi Moshi, Yumi-chan. How are you?" The voice on the other end is full of concern and warmth.

A giggle "I'm fine Shiru, I've got the next few days off. Hey what are you up to?"

"Nothing just finished shooting a scene for an upcoming drama"

"Really, would you mind coming over?"

His warm laugh filters through to her ears. "Of course not, be there soon."

The call disconnects and a shiver runs up her spine. How odd she thinks as she changes direction and heads for the kitchen. She doesn't see the shadow in her living room that absolutely should _not_ be there.

~'~

That feeling of unease Hyde had gotten earlier has (much to his dismay) not gotten any better at all, however, it has gotten worse. Of course it doesn't help that Versailles still hasn't shown up and none of them have called either, nor has Selina arrived. They are deciding whether or not they should call and check up on them when Chacha's cell rings, he tells them it's Jasmine and answers the phone.

Hyde is getting that very same bad feeling he got the day of Gaku's tribute concert when Kyo was killed.

An odd confused look passes Chacha's face. No one can hear what Jasmine is saying but by the sound of his voice they know something is wrong, they have no idea how wrong.

"Jasmine, sweetie, stop I can't understand what you're saying. Now repeat what you just said."

The seconds tick by like hours, the blood drains from his face, and his eyes widen in shock. His voice shakes as he replies, "We'll be right there." He hangs up and is still.

The group looks at each other each one as uncertain of what to do as the next one; Yuu is the first to move. He goes to where Chacha is sitting in the other armchair by the fireplace and wraps his arm around the now shaking man.

"Chacha, what happened?"

None of them is prepared for what he is about to tell them.

"Hizaki is missing."

~'~

Ten minutes later found Shiru being buzzed into the apartment complex by the guard on duty for the night; he thanked the man before proceeding to the stairs and making his way up to the 10th floor. He was glad Ayumi had invited him over; he has something he has to talk to her about. Exiting the stairwell the first thing he notices is that there isn't any music drifting through the hallway like there normally is, but he brushes it off and continues to her door. But when he reaches the door he sees that it's slightly ajar. An odd feeling that he doesn't have a name for settles in his chest. He pushes the door open hesitantly, everything seems normal, he advances in guard up and ready to strike.

Shiru comes to the livingroom and his heart nearly stops. Ayumi is passed out on the floor, he rushes over and is about to check her pulse when he senses someone behind them. A kick is aimed at his left side; he blocks caving his body inward to cushion the blow and retaliates with a side swipe. The other person leaps backward, Shiru stands and faces his opponent, anger radiates off the blue haired male in waves. What he finds is a figure dressed in black whose face is obscured by a mask.

"I'm only gunna ask you this once, who are you and what have you done to my girlfriend?" His voice is deadly calm.

"oh, you mean the pretty princess? Nothing...yet," A malicious giggle follows the words, "I was just about to start but then you came and interrupted my fun!"

Shiru tilts his head. Is he pouting? He wonders to himself, while attempting to size the man up and figure out the quickest way to get Ayumi out of the apartment. He just needed a few seconds to call security.

"Buuuut now that you're here...I can have fun with you instead!"

"The fuck are y-"

His sentence goes unfinished as the deranged man charges him. He tries to catch him off guard with right swing, but Shiru blocks and swings a punch of his own. It connects with the man's side but doesn't seem to faze him at all. The figure counters with a right kick hitting the actor in the side sending knocking him off balance. He stumbles but doesn't fall, he tries to right himself in time for the next blow; unfortunately he isn't fast enough. The masked man aims a rolling kick at his torso and he goes down, then wind knocked out of him.

"Oh, come on you've got to at least try! Or do you not care about her, hmm?" His tone is smug and taunting.

"You bastard."

"Ooo Someone's getting angry!" Another giggle followed by clapping "That's it get angry! Show me what you can really do, pretty boy!"

Shiru gets back up wincing a little at the blow he's taken, he presses his hand to his side, and he thinks one of his ribs might be bruised.

"So, you what me to show you what I'm really capable of, huh? Then come on!"

He takes a different stance as he is charged again, he blocks a kick from the left, deliver's one of his own and is blocked in turn. He throws a punch and manages to hit his attacker square in the jaw, his head snaps to the side and he can feel the freak smirk underneath the mask. He just barely ducks a kick aimed at his head, and steps back trying and failing to catch his breath, but he doesn't have much time before the assailant come at him again lighting fast, the go around the room Shiru intercepting hit that are so fast he can barely see; but he's tiring quickly.

If I don't figure out something fast we're both done for he thinks, he's been watching his opponent very closely and has only found one opening in his defense it small but it's the only chance he has.

When the next volley of attacks starts he makes his move his blocks a right hook, holding the man's arm and hit him with a roundhouse kick to the side that sends him flying into the wall. His head impacts with hardwood with a barely audible thud and he goes down. Shiru waste no time in making his way to the intercom on the wall and informing security of the very dire situation at hand. He is in the process of grabbing Ayumi and getting the hell out of there when the-would-be killer stirs.

"And just where do you think you're going?"


	7. The Game Changes

A/N: Not having internet at home sucks...ALOT. -_- Enjoy!

* * *

In the Shinjuku Police Dept. Detective Ryuzaki is just about to go home for the night and almost out the door when an officer calls his name.

"Ryuzaki-san!" The he stops and turns fully looking at the person that stopped him. The officer bows slightly before continuing with his message.

"Sir, we just got a call from the Ginza police station."

"A call from Ginza?" he wonders out loud

"Yes, sir. They have received a call from security at the apartment complex where Hamasaki-san is currently residing."

"Ayumi Hamasaki?!"

"Yes, sir. Her boyfriend Actor Shiru Aoiryu has informed them that they are both under attack by an unknown assailant. The local police are en-route and security is quickly and quietly evacuating the rest of the building."

"Understood. Ring them back and tell them I'll be there ASAP."

"Yes, sir!"

Ryuzaki bows quickly to the man, rushes out the door, runs to his car and speeds off into the late afternoon sun.

~'~

Shiru froze every muscle in his body rigid and tense. There was no way that guy could possibly have recovered that fast, and yet... He turns slightly what he sees confirms that yes the guy he just kicked into a wall is indeed up and ready for a another round, despite the gushing head wound that seems not to be bothering him at all. The guy (boy?) laughs and gets up, cracking his neck in the process.

"You really thought kicking me head first into a wall was gonna put me down for good?", he laughs manically, "It hurt, I'll give you that but if you want to get out of here alive you'll have to do much better than that."

He grins, eyes half crazed, and blood running down the side of his face. The actor's blood runs cold and a feeling (something akin to dread) settles itself in the pit of his stomach. He _knows_ this isn't going to end well for one of them. In his arms Ayumi begins to stir, eyes fluttering open, she gasps upon seeing her boyfriend standing over her instead of the masked man. Confusion sets in as she begins to think that whole thing was a dream.

"S-shiru? I-there was a man here and he attacked me...or was I dreaming?" Her voice carries a hint uncertainty,

"No, Yumi, you weren't dreaming unfortunately. Can you stand?"

She nods and he sets her on her feet, she turns and sees the masked man that attacked her before. Ayumi takes a step back recoiling in fear, and Shiru puts his arm around her in an attempt to calm her.

"Oh, good! The Pretty, Pretty Princess is awake, how wonderful! Now ya can see all the horrible things I'm about to do to your little boy-toy! Heh, but don't worry _princess_", he hissed the word with so much venom and malice it caused both of them to shiver. "I'll save my best tricks for you." The desire to kill is practically _dripping_ from him; it hangs in the air, filling the apartment as though it were smoke, intent on smothering the other occupants. He's going to kill us Shiru thinks with certainty or one of us anyway. He takes a step forward, jaw set in determination.

"How about I make you a deal? We go one more round: I win you let us go, I lose you do whatever you want to me. You got nothing to lose. Deal?"

"No, deal. She's the one I'm here for not you."

Shiru scowls "Why do you want her anyway?!"

"Heh, cuz I'm really, _really_ looking forward to making her _**scream**__._"

His crazed laugh fills their ears as he charges Shiru, who has no time to react before he is thrown into the wall. He lands with a thud and his vision grays out briefly, his head feels like it's been split open and he thinks he has a slight conclusion.

`_Gale have you secured the pop diva?`_

_`Not yet, mommy, the boyfriend showed up and decided to get in the way, but I'm just about to dispose of him now.` _

_`No, bring him as well. It'll give the police something to puzzle over and hurry the police is on their way now.`_

_`Yes, mommy.`_

"Heh, looks like it's your lucky day, pal! I've decided not ta kill ya." he says merrily.

"You're letting us go?" Shiru asks carefully.

"Oh no, nothing like that," he grins maliciously, "I'm taking the both of ya with me. Nighty-night, pretty boy!"

He grabs the top of Shiru's head and slams it into the ground. Blinding pain explodes behind the blunette's eyelids and his vision goes black, a buzzing fills his ears and he struggles to stay conscious. A second blow to the head renders the feeble attempt useless. The assailant turns his attentions towards the panicking pop star trying to slowly make her way to the door.

"Tsk tsk, I thought you were smarter than that."

He's suddenly in front of her, still grinning, eyes bright in the light of her apartment and she's more scared in this moment than she ever has been in her life. He leans in close invading her personal space even more, she can feel his breath on her neck and his lips are right next to her ear.

"I can't wait until I've got you all to myself later."

He licks the side of her neck causing her to shiver in disgust and fear, a quick jab to one of the pressure points in the other side of her neck and she's out cold.

"Sleep tight my pretty, little princess."

~'~

The bottom of Hyde's stomach drops as the news sinks in. He then wonder's morbidly if he's going to have to attend yet another funeral and wants to kick himself immediately after doing so. Die stand suddenly, without warning all eyes fall on him and there's a blazing fire of determination burning in his eyes. It's a look that none of them has seen him with since Kyo died and it's a very welcome change to his countenance.

"Die?" Toshiya questions softly

"C'mon people, we're wasting time, let's go!"

"He's right," Ju-ken chimes in with equal determination, "We're losing sunlight and possible witnesses."

He and Die start towards the door already deciding who should be in what groups and how they should divided. The determination radiating from the pair spurs the other into action. The other's get up and stream out after the two brunettes, splitting into their respective cars. Hyde's fishes his phone out of his pocket on halfway to his car and presses the newest speed dial, hoping the person he's trying to reach picks up soon.

"Haido who are you calling?" Tetsu asks beside him.

While watching the road carefully he replies, "Detective Ryuzaki, although it seems he's busy. He hasn't answered yet."

"Well he is a detective, Haido. I'm sure he's a very busy man."

That feeling that Hyde still has only gotten worse, two rings later and the other's phone goes to voice mail. Hyde leaves a short but informative message and pockets the device once again. Nothing else is said as they continue to follow the other's to where Versailles agreed to meet them. Pulling up Hyde could see that Jasmine was half angry and half hysterical, Teru was visibly frightened, and Kamijo and Yuki looked very grim. They surrounded they enclosed the four of them into the group and went into one of the side alleys to talk.

"What happened, Kamijo?" Die asked quietly

"We had just left An Cafe and were just walking around before coming to meet the rest of you, when he caught sight of a manga shop and wanted to go in. Jasmine offered to stay behind with him but he declined and said he would catch up with up with us."

"I should have stayed with him anyway!" Jasmine says voice shaking in frustration and guilt.

Chacha envelopes the pretty man in a warm hug. "There's no way you could have known." He says as he smooth's down dark brown tresses.

"Alright," Ju-ken says, "We still have a couple of hours before the sun fully disappears. Let's fan out and search, talk to everyone even and I mean everyone and most importantly stay with your partner." They pair off and split up: Ju-ken and Jasmine, Kaoru and Shinya, Die and Toshiya, Ken and Tetsu, Yuki and Chacha, Kamijo and Amanda, Hyde and Teru, Yuu and Yukihiro.

~'~

The Ginza Police arrive at the complex and are position themselves in the hallway around the entrance to Ayumi Hamasaki's apartment. At the chief's signal they rush the apartment, weapons drawn and are greeted with only silence. They move as silently as possible through the apartment searching the other rooms, they find nothing: no bodies, no weapons, nothing but destruction and blood.


End file.
